


Top Omega

by ProblematicJack



Series: Shance ABO Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicJack/pseuds/ProblematicJack
Summary: Lance is pregnant for the first time.





	Top Omega

Lance paced nervously around the common room waiting for Shiro. It had been some time since his heat ended, but now he had a new problem to deal with. He bit his lip in anxiousness before he noticed that the main door had opened and Shiro had entered.

"Lance?" Shiro asked as he walked closer. "What's wrong?"

Lance burst into tears when Shiro drew closer, only making Shiro even more worried.

Shiro immediately hugged Lance. "Hey... Hey... What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Lance shook his head and attempted to calm down. "No, no... I'm..." Lance sniffled as Shiro wiped away his tears. "Shiro, I'm pregnant."

Shiro stared at him. "You're... pregnant? I'm... We're..."

Lance watched him, not sure how Shiro was reacting. "You're not mad are you? I-I know I said we'd deal with it if it did happen but..."

Shiro hugged Lance closer. "Lance I could never be mad at you for this. We had a risk and we still fucked knowing it. But it's not the end of the world. And you're not alone in this, you have me, everyone here will be here to help you." Shiro knelt down and lifted Lance's shirt to place a hand on his stomach. "And I will do everything in my power to keep you and my child safe" Shiro smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance's stomach.

Lance couldn't help but smile. "I love you so much... You make me so happy Shiro, but..."

Shiro looked up at Lance. "But what?"

"There's just one thing that would make me even happier."

Shiro stood up and pulled Lance's hands up to kiss them. "Anything for you."

Lance freed one of his hands and pulled away part of his shirt to reveal his neck. "It... looks a little empty don't you think?"

Shiro was confused for a moment before it clicked. "Only if you really want it."

Lance nodded. "I do."

"Then follow me."

Keeping hold of Lance's hand, Shiro walked as fast as he could with Lance to his bedroom. Once the door was closed they began to undress.

Shiro pulled Lance close, caressing his soft round ass. "I suppose I should go back here then? Wouldn't want to do anything to hurt the baby."

Lance smiled and kissed Shiro softly. "Of course not."

Shiro took his free hand and began tracing spots on Lance's neck. "So where do you want it? Hm?"

"I want it in the most obvious place possible. I want everyone to know that I'm taken by you."

Shiro leaned in closer and licked a spot right under Lance's jaw. "How about here?"

Lance shuddered at the sensation. "Perfect."

Shiro smirked and pulled away. "Let's get to it then."

He turned Lance around and pushed him towards the wall. Once Lance's hands were against the wall, Shiro used his foot to nudge Lance's legs apart. Then, without any warning, pushed up into Lance's ass.

"Mmm... You feel good today," Shiro commented as he slowly moved around as Lance adjusted to him.

"It feels good..." Lance moaned out.

Shiro kissed the back of Lance's neck as he found a rhythm. And once he did, Shiro moved his hands to play with Lance's nipples.

"It's too bad you won't be lactating for another month or so. You promised me more, remember?"

Lance hummed softly as he leaned his head back. "And you will the second it begins to leak from me. But you need to promise to be nice if I share it with the others for relief if you aren't around."

Shiro growled lightly as his movements picked up pace. He didn't like the idea of sharing Lance like that. But they were a pack, and everyone would be caring for Lance, not just him.

"As long as you stay mine," Shiro growled out.

Lance smiled, partly from Shiro getting possessive, and partly from the sensation of Shiro's knot forming . "I will always be your omega as long as you're my alpha."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance to steady him as he slammed into him. He growled softly as he nipped at the place he would bite soon.

Lance shuddered. "Do it..."

Shiro did as he was told and bit down hard before doing one final thrust into Lance, who cried out in pleasure and pain.

After a moment, Shiro removed his teeth from Lance's skin and began to lick the area. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No, it was perfect," Lance hummed, reaching back to place a hand on Shiro's cheek. "And if I had to do it again, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes."

Shiro smiled. "I feel the same way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance smiled proudly as his teammates crowded around him to see his mark.

"What made you two finally decide to be mates?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, you've been avoiding it. What changed?" Keith added.

"Well..." Lance backed away from everyone so they could see. He lifted up his shirt to show off a little pudge that had started to form.

"You're pregnant!?" Everyone shouted in almost perfect unison.

Lance smiled, more so when Shiro walked over to wrap an arm around his new mate.

"We're excited," Shiro said before pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek.

Lance nodded in agreement. "Very."

Matt broke down into tears and went over to hug them. "My best friend is gonna be a dad!"

Seeing Matt cry made Hunk start crying and he walked over to join the hug, which quickly became a big group hug.

Lance smiled and did his best to nuzzle each and everyone of them. "Thank you. Your the best pack I could ever ask for."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance sighed softly as he shoved some ice cream, courtesy of Hunk, into his mouth. He was four months pregnant and missing his Shiro. He laid back on the couch in the common room as he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. He stared up at the ceiling, not noticing that Keith had walked into the room.

"Why are you shirtless?" Keith asked.

Lance sighed. "Because it won't fit properly over my stomach. It makes me too hot and sweaty anyway. Trust me, if I didn't care about modesty in front of Allura or anyone wandering around, I'd be buck naked right now."

Keith closed his eyes, that was not an image he needed in his head. "Good... To know..."

"I mean, I'm only four months! I'm not supposed to be this fat! Oh no... Is this what they mean by baby fat? Am I going to be fat forever!?" Lance looked like he was about to break down into tears.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Keith rushed over to sit by Lance. "Lance, you're starting to act like an omega I used to know. She got really fat when she was pregnant too, but she ended up having four kids from that."

Lance's eyes widened. "I'm going to have four!?"

"Lance, that's not what I said. It ran in her family to have multiple babies in a pregnancy. And as far as I'm aware, that doesn't happen in your family or Shiro's. He's an only child, so unless he has some evil twin brother he doesn't talk about, I think you'll be okay."

Lance looked down at his stomach and sighed. "But what if I stay fat? What if... What if he doesn't want me anymore? He's been going on a lot of missions lately, what if he's avoiding me?"

Keith stared at him. "Lance, that's... That's..." he scrunched up his face, turning his hands in fast circles trying to think of the word. "Wrong? No... Stupid? Ridiculous! That's ridiculous. Shiro loves you. I've never seen him look at anyone else the way the looks at you, well, maybe Hunk's food but who doesn't? That man is a fantastic engineer with so many talents... Anyway, what I'm trying to say it, you have nothing to worry about. Shiro loves you, I know he does."

"Well, if he loves me so much, then why isn't he here?"

"Who isn't here?"

Lance sat up and turned to look at the door to see Shiro walking into the room with his paladin armor. "Shiro!"

Shiro smiled and walked over to Lance's spot, laying down on the floor to be face to face with him. "How's my favorite person in the entire universe?"

Lance pulled himself up to show his belly. "Very pregnant."

"Oh wow, look at you." Shiro smiled, placing his hands on his stomach and giving it a kiss. "I can't wait to finally meet our child. You're already so amazing at this Lance." He said and began to sniffle as his eyes watered.

"Shiro are... Are you crying?" Lance tilted Shiro's head up and wiped away any falling tears with his thumb.

"No, I'm just..." Shiro burst into tears, "Yes I'm crying!"

Lance hugged Shiro's head. "Why? Did something happen?"

Shiro shook his head. "No, it's just..." He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he sat up. "Seeing you like this, it  just  , hit me. That this is actually happening. I'm actually going to be a dad. And I've been a terrible mate,  just  leaving you alone to do this by yourself."

"Oh Shiro, it's okay. I'm not alone, even if you're not here physically. I have Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Allura, Coran... Everyone is here to help me when you can't."

"But... I heard you talking to Keith..."

Lance winced. "Well... Yeah. I get sad when you're not around but... Keith's right. You love me, I shouldn't be worried. If anything, I should be worried about you leaving me for Hunk's cooking."

Shiro cracked a small smile at that. "I mean, have you even tried the Kelvarian steak that he makes?"

"I know it's amazing." Lance laughed softly before sighing. "I don't know why I ever doubted you. You're my mate, but... You're a leader too. A warrior. A paladin. And... As long as at the end of the day, you're by my side, I'll make sure I'll never leave yours."

Shiro smiled and kissed him. "I promise. Now, I think we should probably move on. I think we're making this a little awkward for Keith."

Lance turned his attention to Keith, who was blushing and attempting not to look at them. "Oh, sorry Keith."

"It's okay, I'll just... Go." Keith stood up to leave. "I think I'll go see Hunk and help him with... Building? I guess."

Lance's eyes started to sparkle as something clicked in his mind. "You like him!"

Keith froze and turned bright red. "I-I don't know what you mean. I just like to help Hunk. I-I mean-"

"Keith," Shiro said, getting the beta's attention. "It's okay. If like him, tell him. I think he's the perfect alpha for you if that's what you want."

Keith seemed to think about it for a bit and then nodded to agree. "You're right. I... I'm going to go tell him." He then made a quick exit out of the room.

"Well that was easy," Lance remarked.

"Let's just hope he keeps that confidence. I've seen him try to confess before, it never went well."

"I guess we'll just help him if he needs it then. But in the meantime, you, sir, owe me some cuddles."

Shiro laughed and nuzzled Lance. "I think I agree."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance stared at the dress Allura held up. "You... Want me to wear this?"

Allura nodded. "You were saying that your clothes no longer fit. Well, you can wear this! It's a common dress design worn by expecting mothers on Altea. You should wear it."

Lance took the dress in his hands and looked it over. "Are you sure about this?"

Allura nodded. "Of course I'm sure."

"Well... It's better than nothing. Will you help me put it on?"

"Yes, I'll show you how to get it on by yourself too."

Lance turned around and let Allura help him with the dress. It was certainly a new feeling for him, but this was actually very comfortable. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. "Oh. I look good."

"I'm glad you like it. You can go ahead and keep it, I'm sure you'll need it again if you two have another child."

"Thanks Allura." Lance smiled at her.

Lance became lost in thought until Coran announced that Shiro and the others were returning from their mission. A bright smile appeared on his face as he began running to the hangars. His Shiro was finally back.

He made it to the hangar right as Shiro walked out of his lion, taking off his helmet. His eyes lit up seeing Lance.

"Look at you! Just as gorgeous as before!" Shiro laughed as he picked up Lance by the arms and spun him around.

"Oh geez, slow down. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Shiro set his mate down gently. "Sorry Lance, I forgot how nauseous that made you. But how do you feel? The baby isn't giving you trouble, is it?"

Lance shook his head. "No trouble from the baby. The only trouble I had was from missing you."

"I was gone for less than a day Lance."

"I still missed you!"

Shiro laughed and pulled Lance close. "I missed you too. Just think Lance... Two months and we'll have a kid."

Lance smiled and brought Shiro's forehead down to meet his own. "I know. It's exciting. So I need you alive, nothing reckless."

"Nothing reckless, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro sighed softly as he headed back to the castle. This was his last mission for the next month with the exception of emergencies. Lance would being giving birth in the next month, but he looked big enough to have it any day now. So it had been agreed that Shiro wouldn't be called out on any more missions unless absolutely necessary. He wanted to be there for anything Lance needed.

He broke out of his daydream to communicate with the castle. "Coran, I'll be at the castle soon. How's everyone doing?"

Shiro waited, but received no response. "Coran? Princess? Is anyone there?"

"Ah! Shiro! My apologies! I left the bridge momentarily. Uh... How was the mission? It was successful I assume?"

"Yes. Coran, is Lance there? I want to talk to him."

"Oh, Lance is uh... Busy training? Yes, he's on the training deck! Training. So why don't you tell me how well the mission went? Keep in good spirits and whatnot."

"Training? Coran, Lance is eight months pregnant, he couldn't train even if he really wanted to. Did something happen to him?"

"Uh..." Coran attempted to stall, trying to conjure another excuse for Lance's absence.

"What happened to Lance?" Shiro snarled. If something had happened to his mate, he wanted to know _now_.

Coran sighed. "Lance went into labor shortly after you left a few days ago and-"

"He _what_!?" Shiro shouted. "Why didn't you contact me? I should have been there for him!"

"He didn't want us to Shiro. He said your mission was more important."

"Bullshit! Lance is my mate! Nothing is more important than him!" Shiro turned off the com before flying into the castle, getting out of his lion as fast as he could to go find Lance.

It didn't take long before Shiro reached their room and rushed to the bed to see Lance laying on his side, nursing a newborn baby. Lance opened his eyes when he caught Shiro's scent. "Shiro?"

Shiro fell to his knees and started to cry. "Lance... Why didn't you call for me?"

"You had already left Shiro, and it was a time sensitive mission. Please don't be mad. Just because you weren't here during labor this time doesn't mean you won't next time. We'll plan better, I promise." Lance reached over and wiped away his tears. "Now stop crying, you'll make Kotaro cry too."

"Kotaro? You went with my idea?" Shiro smiled as he leaned into Lance's hand.

"Of course I did, it was a beautiful name." Lance said, turning away from Shiro to pick up his son. "Do you want to hold him?"

Shiro nodded and held out his arms for Kotaro. He smiled down at his son in his arms. Kotaro had Lance's dark skin, and only at a few days old, already had thick black hair. "He's beautiful..." Shiro breathed out softly. "But, he's so small... And your stomach was so big."

Lance smiled as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed before standing up. "Don't remind me. I'm going to be working off this extra chub for some time." He laughed a little as he walked across the room to a crib, bigger than the one they had planned on using.

Shiro stood up and followed Lance over to the crib as Lance reached inside of it, pulling up another small figure.

"This is Kiri, your daughter." Lance smiled.

Shiro stared at Lance for a moment. "We have twins?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, we have twins."

He smiled brightly and looked down at Kiri, who had started to fuss, wanting to be fed. "Okay, okay, give me just a minute princess." Lance began walking back to the bed. "She looks  you Shiro. Except with my eyes."

Shiro followed behind Lance. "I guess she does look like me when I was a baby. Maybe she'll get my strength and build too." He joked.

Lance laughed a little. "Well, that's up to her and how much training she does. But for now, I love her tiny chubby body."

Shiro kissed Lance's head. "I love your body too, no matter what it looks like."

"Aww, I appreciate the thought, but I'm still going to work off the baby fat."

"If that's what you want. Hey, Lance, have the others met the twins yet?"

Lance shook his head. "Not officially. I was waiting for you to come back. I wanted the twins to meet you first."

Shiro smiled softly. "Thank you. I... I'm glad you did." He laid on the bed next to Lance, carefully balancing Kotaro on his chest. "I love you Lance."

Lance smiled at Shiro. "I love you to, Takashi."

Shiro leaned over, being careful of Kotaro, and kissed Lance.


End file.
